


Just for this morning...

by LanaSQJen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaSQJen/pseuds/LanaSQJen
Summary: Regina and Emma find themselfs in a situation where they need to share a bed. When they wake up, they both pretend to still be asleep, enjoying the moment and the closeness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I made another ff :-)  
> I have no idea where this came from honestly, just bear with me  
> I hope you still enjoy my fanfics  
> All mistakes are mine!  
> (I do not own any characters or Once Upon A Time.)

''This is ridiculous!" the former queen exclaims as they get into their room. "I know, but please calm down. This isn't helping." Emma says, trying to calm her down.

Without thinking twice she steps into the brunettes personal space. It's not exactly new for them anyway, they've beendoing that since the first day they met. Regina feels herself calm down because of Emma's soft hand on her shoulder. She takes a deep breath trying to lessen her now throbbing head. "Besides, is it so bad to share a bed with me?" Emma asks with a goofy grin, trying to cheer Regina up. Regina tries, but she can't fight the small smile froming on her lips.

"No, of course not. We're both grown up woman..." She answers. "and you're my best friend." she adds silently. But not silent enough, because Emma heard. As an orphan, Emma never had anyone who cared for her, wanted her, but Regina did. At one point she had Lily, but that went wrong too, just like everything else always had. Lily had lied to her, but Regina didn't, she never would. Emma would know if she did, and right now she wasn't lying. Emma stepped forward and pulled Regina in a hug. She felt Regina stiffen for a moment, and she thought about pulling back, but then Regina melted into the hug and wrapped her arms around Emma. "Thank you." Emma whispers and pulls back. Something she regrets, because she immediatly misses the contact.

"I'm sorry, I shouldnt have-" "Emma" Regina interrupts. "It's okay, really." she smiles softly. Emma beams back at her. Regina starts rubbing her temples. "I'll unpack our things. You go take a nice warm bath, it'll help with your headache." Regina wants to protest, but knows better of it. Instead she just smiles at her, her bright, theeth showing smile she reserves especially for Emma, as a silent thanks. She takes some things she needs out of her suitcase and walks into the bathroom.

* * *

 

Emma starts to unpack her own stuff first, and Regina's after. She looks at all her fancy clothes, even her pyama's were a fancy, all silk. She shakes her head and smiles. **_"I'm a queen and a bit more refined."_** The memory flahses through her mind and she chuckles softly. "Yeah, I know, I got that." She whispers to herself as she puts Regina's clothes in the closet.

She continous unpacking her suitcase, but then she finds Regina's underwear. They're all lacy lingerie sets. "Damn, this woman." She mutters to herself and tries not to imagine Regina in them. She realised she had feelings for the beautiful brunette a few months ago, and by now she know she is utterly, madly in love with her.

When she was done unpacking, Regina was still in the bathroom, so she let herself fall on the bed.

This must be her lucky day, and at the same time the worst day of her life. When they checked into the hotel about an hour ago, they were told they would get a different room than they had booked. Some things had happened, so the room needed a renovation. And because the hotel was booked, there was only one room left. Of course that had to be a room with only one bed. Regina had wanted to protest, but since they had been driving for hours straight and wasn't any other place where they could sleep near, she just sighed and took the key.

Emma thought she was gonna explode. She was gonna share a bed with the beautiful mayor, which was a dream come true. But also some kind of sick punishment.

How was she just gonna lie besides her without touching her? And not even in an innapropriate way. Of course she would love to make love to her. But she just wanted to cuddle with her, hold her in her arms and kiss her goodnight. But she couldn't, she would have to just accept that and roll with it.

"Emma!" Regina was almost screaming at her. "W-what?" she asks sheepishly, sitting up on the bed. Regina chuckled. "I've called your name 5 times already, dear, and you didn't respond." Emma looked at her sheepishly and her cheeks tinted a little pink. "What were you thinking so deeply about that you didn't even hear me?" Emma is blushing heavily now. "You" she mutters, but Regina hears nontheless. "Me?" she asks curious, a smirk forming on her face. "Do tell." Emma's eyes grow wide and she stares at her. "Yeah, and you know, how we ended up in the crazy shi- situation. Pretty damn weird." she tries to save herself. Regina looks at her a little quizically, but nods in agreement.

Emma could kick herself right about now. _'Smooth Swan, very smooth.'_ she curses inwardly. "So how was you bath? Did it help?" she asks, trying to change the subject. "Yes. It did infact help quite a lot, my headache is minimal now." She says with a soft smile. They stay quiet for a few seconds, until Regina remembers what she wanted to ask. "Where did you put my clothes? I'd like to change so I can take my bathrobe off."

Emma looks at her in the bathrobe. 'She's gorgeous, and so not wearing anything undern- No, not the time Swan.' She stands up from the bed and walks over to the closet. "Your clothes are all on the left side, mine are on the right." She says as she opens the left door of the closet. "My my, Miss Swan, I had no idea you could be so tidy, or that you could even fold clothes." She mocked. "Hey! I can be very tidy.... if I want to. And since these weren't my clothes I tried to be as tidy as I could, your majesty." She mocks back.

Regina chuckles softly "Thank you Emma." Emma just smiles and sits back on the bed. "You can use the bathroom now, if you want." Regina offers. "Oh, I thought you'd want to change?" Regina turns around holding one of her sillk pyama's and a red lacy lingerie set. Emma gulps. "I can do that perfectly fine here." She says and puts her clothes on the bed opposite to Emma. "Alright, then I'll be right back." She hastily takes some clean underwear and pyama's and then quickly locks herself in the bathroom.

* * *

 

_'I'm never gonna survive this. Damn Gina! Who even wears that kind of lingerie when they're gonna sleep? Unless she isn't..- Of course she is, don't be ridicolous.'_ She decides to take a shower instead of a bath. _'I could use that, and preferably a cold one..'_ She takes a quick shower, during which she secretly steals Regina's apple scented conditioner. Seriously everything is apple with this woman.

She quickly dries of and gets dressed, and then realises she forgot to bring pants. She wanted to get out of the room so quickly earlier, she just forgot, so now she has to go back without wearing any pants. _'Great, couldn't get any worse.'_ She puts on her hoodie (it's pretty cold in Maine at this time of the year), which is luckily a bit oversized, and walks to the door.

"Regina? Are you dressed?" She asks, she wouldn't want to scare the brunette by walking in on her changing. "Yes dear, you can come out." she hears her respond. Emma carefully opens the door and tries to walk as casually as she can.

She can feel Regina staring at her and begins to blush. 'She's only confused, don't mix this up.' She reminds herself. "Care to explain the lack of any trousers?" She says with a little laugh. "I forgot my pants." Emma mumbles. "What was that dear?" She asks. She is just mocking her, Emma knows it. She turns around "I just forgot my pants, okay?!"

She quickly pulls the other half of her pyama out of the closet and puts it on. Regina is just smirking at her. "Sure dear.." she says and takes her book from the nightstand.

Emma gets into the bed next to the mayor. She looks to at her and sees she is wearing glasses. _'Hot damn....'_ She thinks, but quickly looks away. _'I'm never gonna be able to sleep like this...'_ Emma gets lost in her thoughts of the beauty next to her, but quickly snaps out of them when Regina closes her book with a loud hit. "Ready to get some sleep?" she asks her and Emma just nods. They both get under the covers and Regina turns off the light. "Goodnight, Emma." "Goodnight."

 

* * *

 

Emma is tossing and turning in bed. It has been over an hour since Regina turned of the light. The brunette is sleeping peacefully next to her, but Emma just can't fall asleep. She lays on her back and stares at the ceiling in the dark. She can't help but think about the brunette laying beside her.

 

* * *

 

Emma can't remember how or at what moment, but she had fallen asleep last night. When she opens her eyes, the room is lid by the soft glow from the sun.

Then she realises she is holding something, or rather someone. She looks down and sees Regina in her arms, their legs tangled together and Regina's arms on her chest. Emma was holding her. She didn't want to move, this was a dream.

She stayed silent for a few minutes but Regina didn't move. She should get up, but Regina was still asleep, and it was rather early. She decided against it and just chose to lay still and pretend she had never woken at all. If this was the only time she was gonna be able to hold the gorgeous brunette in her arms she was gonna enjoy it as long as she could.

Regina had awoken to the feeling of arms around her. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was in the beautiful sheriff 's arms. She smiled, it had worked. She had been hoping and dreaming for this for years now.

She was behaving like some love-sick teenager, and she blamed it all on the blonde, but at this point she didn't care. She had called the hotel where they were staying and told them she would pay extra if they made up an excuse so she coud get a room with one bed.

She had crawled closer to Emma when the blonde, finally fell asleep. Luckily the blonde did the rest. She closed her eyes and her smile grew.

Emma's arms tightened around her and she nuzzled closer into her, placing a featherlight kiss on her neck. She breathed in the smell of her own conditioner mixed with a smell that was uniquely Emma and sighed happily.

She drifted off to sleep once more, enjoying this moment in the blondes strong, safe arms.


	2. Just for this morning 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy lovely people,  
> I am so so sorry! I know I promised to write earlier, but I never had time to do so. But I finally finished a second chapter for evryone who requested it. I'm also working on a new fic, which will be up here soon ! Hope you enjoy :)

Emma woke up again. Regina was pressed even closer into her and still asleep. She smiled brightly. She knew they had to wake up now, or it would get too late.

She sighed, she reaally didn't want to break this moment. She softly traced her hand over Regina's cheekbones to wake her. Regina stirred, but didn't wake up. "Gina? Wake up." she whispered softly and continued stroking her face. Regina opened her eyes and stared up at the green orbs already looking at her. "Goodmorning sleeping beauty" Emma jokes, but the brunettes eyes just widen.

' _Shit! Shit!_ ' She thought. She never really planned this part... but now Emma...ohhh god this was akward. She quickly got out of her arms and swings her legs over the end of the bed so she's sitting. "Morning, Miss Swan." she mumbles back.

Emma immediatly noticed the change of behaviour, and she wasn't just going to let this slide, not when she finally thought they had something  going. "Hey, what's wrong?" the blonde asks. "Nothing" she replies, before trying to get up. Emma stops her by pulling her back by her arm. Regina is pulled back onto the bed. She looks madly at the blonde. "Tell me. You know you can't lie to me" she says softly, still touching Regina's arm.

"No, nothing is wrong." LIE. "Then smile.." Emma challenges. Regina huffs, but puts on one of her mayoral smiles. NOPE "See? That's a fake smile Regina, I can tell. Now tell me what is going on." Regina still looks mad, before her face softens as she realises how sincere Emma is.

"I-" She starts but never finishes. ' _No! I can't. Emma is too important to me, I can't let my silly feelings ruin this all, I just can't. Besides, love is weak-_ ' The train of thoughts stops abruptly  when Emma softly carresses her cheek.

The blonde saw emotions flash over the brunette's face. "Calm down. It's just me, you can trust me, okay? No matter what, I'm here for you, Re." Regina touches Emma's hand on her cheek and takes a deep breath. It's silent for a few more moments, until Regina says, in the most quiet voice: "I'm scared." Emma simply strokes her cheek, encouraging her to go on, but it stays quiet. "Scared of what?"

The brunette roughly pulls back from Emma's touch and gets up. She huffs. How could Emma possibly be that stupid?! "Scared of what??! Scared of ruining this, what we have! Scared of losing you Emma! Scared because **I LOVE YOU**!!"

Emma widens her eyes and stands up, walking over to mayor. Regina looks at her madly, but with tears in her eyes. "There! Is that what you wanted to hear?! Idiot!" Emma smiles at her and steps closer. "Actually, yes.." She says before leaning in to kiss the beautiful woman. Regina widens her eyes, before letting them fall close and melting into the kiss. Their lips softly move against eachother, en they grab onto eachother tightly, never wanting to part. The blonde ends the kiss with a quick peck to soft, now kiss-swollen, lips.

They keep their foreheads together, just standing there. "Your idiot." Emma says with a goofy smile on her face. Regina smiles back, before doubt and fear overcome her once more. She pulls back again, but Emma doesn't let her go. "W-what does this mean? Are you sure Emma? " She says, trying to keep as calm as possible, but failing miserably. Emma has always had that effect on her.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you too, Regina. I am also madly in love with you. ." She says the last part with a blush. Regina breaks into a smile. " You better not be messing with me, Miss Swan." She says with a playful, yet warning tone. "I wouldn't dare, Madam mayor." Emma says with a smirk.

Regina pulls her in close and buries her face in her hair.  "You....you used my conditioner, hmm?" She asks teasingly, after smelling apples. Emma chuckles and blushes. "Yeah.. I just- You always smell so nice...and I like the smell." Regina laughs. "I don't like this word, but Emma Swan you are very cute." The sherrif blushes even harder at that.

"Don't worry dear, what's mine is yours, take whatever you want." She says with a wink. Emma gets the hint immediatly. "No matter how much I might want you, our first time should be special, not in some cheap hotel." Regina smiles brightly at those words. "There is, however, one thing that needs to be done.." Emma says with a smirk.

She starts kissing Regina again, who happily kisses her back, before breaking the kiss. She places a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth, to her chin, working down to her neck. She begins to suck and bite, soothing the sting with her tongue. Regina runs her hands through blonde locks, moaning softly at the nice feeling.

Emma stops her ministrations to admire her work. A purple hickey is visible on the former queen's neck. "There, now you're officially mine" Emma says with a bright smile. The brunette can't help but burst out laughing. "You're an idiot, Emma Swan" Emma laughs at that. "But I'm your idiot now" Regina smiles, "That you are. I love you, Em" "I love you too, Regina." Emma answers before pulling her in for another loving kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is gonna be the ending of this story. Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you thought in the comments! Hope to see you all back soon for another story. Kudos are highly apreciated :)  
> Also SQ WON ZIMBIO MARCH MADNESS 2018!! WHOOOO! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Please let me know what you thought about it in the comments!  
> Kudos would be highly appreciated, as well as comments  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
